Dizzy Daniel's Moment of Triumph
by BoxingWGV
Summary: Based on another story


The Champ and the Spinning Man.

Outside the WVBA II, one could see a big screen announcing the title bout match between the World Circuit II champion, Little Mac, and the master of spins, Dizzy Daniel.

So, it began. It was the day after a long night of training between two gentlemen of the WVBA II, and they were ready to have at each other. Problem was, while the World Champion, Little Mac, in his previous Title Defense attire was getting up to the ring…Daniel was nowhere to be seen. Daniel was hiding on top of the beams…waiting for Mac to get up to the ring.

"Alright, Mac baby. You've worked hard to win this title; just beat this sucker and show him why you're the champ." Mac nodded with a smile as he got onto the ring. At that very moment, Daniel jumped down from the ceiling and spun around Little Mac in a fast manner. Of course, Mac wasn't really disoriented from this action, but when Daniel when to his side of the corner, he noticed that Daniel's look was deathly serious as opposed to the contender match.

Daniel looked him in the eyes and he growled, "This time, I'm gonna tear you to pieces. That belt's gonna be mine."

Mac noticed that Daniel done a complete reversal of attire, this time it was his shirt that was black with a white spiral on it, and his shorts were white as snow. He was also wearing glasses with spirals in them for some reason.

" _Daniel isn't blind, so why does he need glasses?"_ thought Little Mac. The announcer then said, "Dizzy Daniel!" and his namesake seemed to fit him even more now.

"FIGHT!"

"Eat this!" Mac saw that coming, and realized the master of spin was putting more of an "oomph" into his punch by spinning like a top to the right, and promptly dodged. Daniel let out a "No!", as expected, and Mac wailed on him.

After six hits on Daniel, another "Eat this!" escaped Daniel's mouth, but Mac had an idea: this time, he countered Daniel's attack with a right hook, and just like that, Mac had found a new way to earn a Star. He decided to save it for later. Little did he know that this earned Daniel a spiral, his counterpart to Little Mac's stars.

"How did you?!" gasped Daniel, and he regained his composure in preparation to launch yet another attack, or so it would seem.

Daniel let a smile form on his lips, and it looked like he was going to attack, so Mac took the bait and dodged again, and Daniel victoriously thought, ' _Sucker!'_ Daniel immediately spin-punched Mac in the face, taking away his star and costing him precious stamina.

' _Damn, that HURT! I've got to be more careful for those fake-outs…wait a minute, I think I've dealt with this before…'_ That was his second match with Von Kaiser, only Von Kaiser wasn't smart enough to attack after faking-out. ' _I see. He's going for the Von Kaiser route. I guess he's not gonna be the same way as last time we fought.'_

"Heads up!" shouted Daniel, and he spin-punched to the right this time, only for Mac to dodge it. A disappointed "This can't be!" came from Daniel, and again, Mac threw six more punches at Daniel, weakening the man further.

Mac waited for Daniel to move, and Daniel _looked like_ he was going to attack again, but this time, Mac didn't move, remembering the Von Kaiser strategy. Instead, Mac _counterattacked_ , yet it didn't earn him a Star due to the fact he used the wrong hand. However, because Daniel was spun around from that, it earned him yet _another_ spiral.

Finally, Daniel figured that desperate times called for desperate measures. He said, "Let's get dizzy!" After Daniel completed his first rotation, Mac ducked and punched him square in the stomach, earning him a Star and halting his attack.

Daniel thought, " _How did he know how to do that?! He didn't do it the last two times we fought!"_ but Daniel shook off his dismay and chuckled, "Hehehehe…" Mac knew that couldn't be good. "Take this, sucker!" Mac _just barely_ evaded that uppercut. "Impossible!"

Mac countered with five chain punches to the face, and then he finally fired his Level 1 Star Punch, causing Daniel to shriek, "Oh, my God-!"…it connected on his face with a sickening smack, sending the dizzy man spiraling and twirling towards the mat. It also gave him his third spiral because he was spun around the minute Mac countered him. The referee appeared and began counting.

"1!"

Mac felt his stamina slowly starting to return to him from the earlier attacks.

"2!"

More stamina returned to Mac as he jumped up and down and threw punches at the air.

"3!"

Daniel stumbled to get up… only for his face to hit the mat yet again.

"…4!"

Mac thought to himself as more stamina returned, " _Looks like he's taking a nap down there."_

"5!"

With that, Daniel regained his footing and got back up. His face looked a bit more bruised and battered, and his stomach clearly had marks from being jabbed there earlier. "Come on, come on!" The referee said to the man, and then he removed his arms with a, FIGHT!" and the referee leapt away again. There was only a minute on the clock before the round ended.

Daniel finally decided that _now_ was a good of time as any to try the Whirl-n'-Twirl, that he had collected his three spiral.

"You're mine!", exclaimed Daniel as he suddenly put Little Mac in a full-nelson grip and spun him around _fast_. Mac tried his best to evade the grab, but he was too slow. Mac couldn't block or dodge at all while he was like this. Just like that, he felt a hard punch connect with his skull and his spinning body bounced off the rope. Again, Daniel smacked Mac on the face and after the third time Mac's spinning body bounced off the rope and Daniel smacked him again, Mac finally hit the ground for the first time during the match.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Daniel asked the fallen Champion. The referee began counting again.

"1!"

Mac grabbed onto the rope.

"2!"

Mac inched his body upwards, still trying to shake off the motion sickness and the sharp stabs of pain from the attack. Daniel laughed triumphantly while spinning around, feeling confident that Mac couldn't possibly recover from that attack.

"3!"

Little Mac inched his body up more…

"4!"

And he was back up on his feet, still a little dazed.

"Come on, come on! FIGHT!" Said the referee as he leapt away again. Daniel was about ready to pull a fake-out on Mac, until the bell rung, signifying the end of the first round. The man of spins went to his corner and chuckled darkly. He said, "Hey, Mac. What's shiny and about to belong to me? Your belt."

Mac was busy tending to his injuries sustained from the fight, his face quite battered from the Whirl-n'-Twirl. Doc Louis said to him, "Listen up, son, you can't let that sucker grab you again; that Whirl-n'-Twirl of his packs a huge wallop. When he spins you around and you have Stars, hit him where it hurts most." Mac nodded his head that he understood in response. The bell rung, signifying the start of Round 2.

Dizzy Daniel hopped from his seat and said, "You still think you can take me on and win, Mac?" with a sadistic smile.

He and Mac got to their positions and just like that, the referee said "FIGHT!" and moved away again.

"I'm gonna spin you around like a record, Mac!" said Daniel with a smile. ' _Are you seriously gonna give me my first Star already?'_ and Mac punched him with an uppercut, earning a Star as expected.

"Heads up!" Mac was pelted by this attack, and this too hurt a bit more than last time they fought. Of course, being caught off-guard just cost him a Star.

" _Damn, he's fast! I've got to be more careful…"_ The thing that broke his thoughts was a "Hehehehe…", indicating the uppercut again. Despite the "Take this, sucker!", Mac got hit this time, and did that really smart. ' _I've got to trick him into giving me Stars…and I think I've just the idea.'_

When Mac countered the incoming "Eat this!" punch, Little Mac got a Star and Daniel a Spiral respectively.

After that, Daniel decided to try his Dizzy Take-Down yet again…of course, Mac dodged the first rotation, quickly jabbed his stomach for a Star, and once again halting the attack from being completed. Daniel also got another Spiral.

Daniel finally decided to, instead of waiting for his third Spiral, use his two Spirals with the Dizzy Take-Down again after saying, "Let's get dizzy!".

Mac hurriedly reacted with a Level 2 Star Punch to the skull the second he said that, and as a result… Daniel shouted out in pain, spun around, and crashed onto the mat yet again. ' _I knew he had a weak point_ somewhere _in that attack!'_ That marked the first time in the second round that Dizzy Daniel was knocked down.

"1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!" As soon as the referee counted to 6, Daniel groaned as he tried his best to stand up, his face looking more battered than before, and his face hit the mat again. "7! 8! 9!"

Daniel quickly got back up upon hearing 9, and the referee again said, "Come on, come on! FIGHT!"

1 minute remained on the clock. Daniel's hair was matted, his glasses were busted, and his shirt was falling apart.

Daniel tried his left fake-out attack…only for Mac to counter with a right jab and earn himself a Star. Daniel said, "Eat this!" but he used the opposite fist to prevent Mac from earning a Star. That threw Mac off.

' _I see he's not as stupid as he looks.'_ Thought Little Mac. "Let's get dizzy!" came from Daniel's mouth, but Mac quickly jabbed him in the stomach, netting him a Star and giving Daniel a Spiral. 30 seconds remained on the clock.

"Hehehehe…" Mac dodged his Spiral-powered uppercut again and Daniel shouted, "Impossible!" With that, Daniel took six more jabs to the stomach. After a "Heads up!", Mac was too slow to dodge, and immediately got smashed in the face with the attack.

Again, he went down on the mat. Daniel taunted, "Aw, did I spin you 'round too much?"

The referee counted while Daniel laughed darkly, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7!" Upon hearing 7, Mac quickly got up on his feet again, refusing to lose his belt to Daniel. "Come on, come on! FIGHT!" And the referee moved away again. Daniel said, "I guess you haven't had enough spin in your life…" before Daniel could wail on him with an "Eat this!", the bell rung again. Both men went to their corners.

"You a big fan of vertigo, Mac? I hope so, 'cause I got more than enough to go around..." said the dizzying man. He grinned that evil, condescending smirk again.

Little Mac sits in his stool, he's tired, he's sweating, he can't take much more of this fight. He tries to be determined as champion but he has to figure out what to do. Otherwise, Daniel might be too strong for him and take his title.

The bell rings for Round 3.

Daniel gets up from his stool and says, "I've been waiting a long time for this, Mac. This time, you'll be the one seeing stars when I spin ya."

After the fight they've had, Little Mac doesn't doubt it. Daniel quickly tried a right jab, only to be countered by Little Mac with a left. That earned them a Star and a Spiral. Daniel countered his next right fake-out, after Daniel raised his eyebrows, with a left jab, netting him another Star and Daniel another Spiral. Daniel tried the Dizzy Take-Down again, only for Little Mac to dodge the first rotation, _finally_ earning him his third Star and Daniel his third Spiral.

 _Okay, all I have to do now is get him to grab me and spin me around like a top. But, how to do it…?'_

"Oh, I've had so much fun being spun around like a top," lied Little Mac, "I don't think I can take being spun around again… who knows? I might just even be defeated…" Mac chuckled inwardly at his lie. To be honest, he felt like the cheating Aran Ryan, doing something this underhanded…but it had to be done to put down Dizzy Daniel.

Daniel grinned, "Alright, then…if another spin's gonna get me that belt…then that's what you're gonna get. You're mine!" Dizzy Daniel grappled him in a full-nelson yet again, and spun Little Mac around swiftly…Little Mac tried to back away while spinning so that he can get his Star Punch ready. He charged it up, and he threw it...but Daniel dodged to the left of it.

"Saw that coming, Mac!", taunted Daniel.

Daniel was able to predict what Little Mac was thinking and saw through his trick. After throwing his biggest punch, Little Mac is tired. His arms are down, he's breathing heavily, his chest heaves up and down, Daniel grins. He's helpless now.

Daniel threw 2 jabs to Mac's body, 2 jabs to Mac's face, and cleaned his clock with a right hook as Little Mac can't do anything about it. He's out on his feet, he's ready to be put to bed by Daniel. Daniel grabs him again and spins him around so that Little Mac would be dizzy on top of being tired. Little Mac is now stumbling around with his feet in the ring, he can only barely see Daniel while he's officially become a spinner. Daniel decides it is time to end it. He ducks down with a grin to mock Little Mac's Star Punch and hits him right in the jaw. Little Mac is out of it, Daniel's power lifted him off his feet, and he spins in the air until he crashes back down hard onto the mat. The referee goes to count.

"1! 2! 3! 4!"

Little Mac is still down, his eyes closed, not moving, Daniel put him to sleep. Daniel merely smiled at him, under different circumstances, he might have tucked him into bed.

"5! 6! 7! 8!"

Daniel is excited, he can't help it. He finally proved he is the better boxer after their 3rd fight. Mac slowly opened his eyes but he doesn't have the strength to move.

"9! 10! Knockout!", says the referee.

Daniel jumps up and down. He has won this bout and is now the World Circuit champion! He got his revenge and made Mac spin around like a pinwheel until he put him to bed like a babysitter. He actually helps Little Mac get to his feet, even though Mac can barely stay on them.

"You know what I want! Hand it to me, FORMER champion!", exclaimed Daniel.

Little Mac sighs. He's sweating, his hair is messy, he's tired, he's still a little dizzy, and his jaw is in pain from Daniel's punch. He goes to grab his World Circuit championship belt. He walks back to Daniel.

Daniel says,"Not so fast! This is my crowning, so I want you to get on your knees and lay my title on my feet!"

Little Mac sighs but he obliged. He already took a beating and was put to sleep by Daniel, he doesn't need to be spun like a top anymore. Little Mac falls down onto his knees, holding his championship belt.

Daniel eagerly waits. He looks down at Mac with a smirk, he embarrassed him by seeing through his trick and beating him in his first title defense. He took his reputation and his title.

Little Mac looks at his championship belt one last time, he fought so hard to win it but Daniel knocked his lights out fair and square. He doesn't like it, but Daniel beat him. He shakes his head, closes his eyes, and laid the championship belt on top of Daniel's feet.

Daniel is very stoked about this. He pats Little Mac on the head and takes the belt to celebrate his victory. He put the title on his shoulder, and even picked Mac back up to take a picture with him. Mac is so tired that he doesn't care and stands for Daniel. Daniel puts his arm around Mac's shoulder, and gives a peace sign as the cameras flash.

Daniel: "Thanks for the great fight! You're my favorite opponent, because you really help me look like a million dollars. And now, I have the title to prove it!"

Little Mac is annoyed at the situation. Embarrassed at how Daniel beat him, a headache as punishment, and now Daniel bragging about it. He goes to leave, but Daniel stops him.

Daniel: "Hold on a second! We're not done yet. I was serious about you being my favorite opponent. That's why I want to take you out. I already took you out in the ring, but I want to take you out to a roller coaster theme park I know! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Little Mac was surprised at this offer. He decides to accept it by nodding.

Daniel: "Great! We'll have a spinning good time! I know I spun you like a record so many times, you can handle it."

Little Mac wasn't sure to be flattered or insulted by that statement.

Daniel: "But one last thing. Can you help me wear this thing?"

Little Mac decides to go ahead and do it. He got behind Daniel and helped wrapped the championship belt around his waist. It pained him to do it. Daniel loves the sight of the belt he is wearing.

Daniel: "Great. Now let's go, you need another nap. I'll tuck you into bed."

Little Mac agrees that he is feeling tired. They leave together as Daniel is satisfied about proving his superiority over Little Mac and becoming the new World Circuit champion.


End file.
